Jadusable Wiki:Canon
Canon refers to works that are considered official parts of a fictional universe. In the Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge ARG, these materials span websites and, due to the once-high frequency of fan-created content, many are confused or misinformed about which works are canon. In summary, all canon information is on this wiki. If it isn't on this wiki, it isn't canon. For the purposes of this ARG, there are three distinct levels of canon. Levels of canon Canon Canon story content is any in-character material created by Alex Hall, including the video responses accepted during the Moon Children Arc. The full list of canon material: * Haunted Cartridge Arc ** Jadusable's YouTube videos and their summaries *** Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines - Rosa *** Prototype: All Consume Kills (Warning: Extremely Graphic) *** day four.wmv *** BEN.wmv *** DROWNED.wmv *** jadusable.wmv *** free.wmv ** TheTruth.rtf * Moon Children Arc ** Jadusable's YouTube messages ** youshouldnthavedonethat.net *** All content from September 17 to 5:30am on September 20 *** Guestbook posts present prior to the site's discovery *** The Glitch *** Downloadable files *** Occasional bits of text (late 2010/early 2011) ** TheLinkMissing's YouTube comments ** Emails from Ifrit and Rosa ** The following videos: *** fj6rt *** InvertedSongOfTime.MOV *** NEWWAVEBOSSANOVA.MP4 *** songofhealing.asf *** Saviour.wmv *** songoftime *** ... *** SAVING ALEX.MP4 *** continue *** Sonata *** huntyoudown.wmv *** 2 * Hubris Arc ** Within Hubris *** "Tenor" user group, their profiles, and their posts **** Jadusable **** Hubris **** Ryukaki **** Alex **** Nekko **** Duskworld23 **** Drowned **** BEN **** Rosa **** Insidiae **** Tyler **** Kelbris **** Guide **** Usekeb *** Wayward Horizon ** Newspaper Letter ** h b i s r ea l Ambiguous canon Ambiguous canon contains story content created by Kayd Hendricks from October 7 to October 9 (see Handling canon). The full list of ambiguous material: * IRC conversation with Ryukaki and Quia * Ryukaki's videos ** Sounds.wmv ** Music.wmv ** The Orchard.wmv ** Orchard2.wmv ** theconnection.wmv ** lastwords.wmv * Ryukaki's MediaFire uploads ** quickly.txt ** must.txt ** secret.txt ** reveal.txt ** last.txt Non-canon Outside of the accepted video responses, any content produced by creators other than Alex Hall is not canon to the ARG. This includes fan fiction, videos, music, ARGs, and youshouldnthavedonethat.net after it was sold. In addition, the following are also not canon. * king kong.wmv (and other videos uploaded by Alex Hall after the Hubris Arc's hiatus) * Alex Hall's social media * Current Within Hubris forum * Versions of the Haunted Cartridge/BEN DROWNED posted anywhere outside this wiki or Within Hubris * JohnIsDead (this ARG is canon to JID, however. Read about it on its own wiki!) Handling canon The history of this story is particularly turbulent when it comes to determining what is canon. Attempts to divert attention from the story to other, less reliable sources became common, causing confusion on a near-daily basis. There have been many notable instances, including the following: * Guestbook posts on youshouldnthavedonethat.net from after its discovery * YouTube videos on unrelated channels claiming to be canon * Jadusable's YouTube hack and the destruction of WAAL's LiveJournal * Comments from YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, etc. claiming to be canon Though common, it has been easy for the most part to distinguish what sources can be trusted. As a general rule, if it has not been included on the wiki, it is not canon. Every facet of the story created by Alex Hall has been archived here. Unfortunately, the canonicity of the Ryukaki story that originally took place during the Moon Children Arc was placed in contempt after some harsh words were exchanged between Alex Hall and Kayd Hendricks. With Alex claiming that Kayd's part was no longer canon, despite having sanctioned it earlier, a complicated situation arose for the canon. The arguments that it is still canon could be viewed as valid due to: * Ryukaki's introduction in mhftt.txt * Ryukaki having a Tenor account on Within Hubris * Direct contact between Alex and Kayd during the story The opposite is also true: * Alex declared that his part is no longer canon * Several story points are contradicted in Ryukaki's story, including the password to The Truth and BEN's house Because of these irreconcilable differences, the wiki deems these as Ambiguous Canon, meaning that the non-contradictory points of Ryukaki's story can be taken as canon, and the rest can be explained as information being given by an unreliable narrator.Category:Jadusable Wiki Policy